


In Which the Ectobiology Machine Does More Than Making Clones....

by NotVeryCreativeAtAll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVeryCreativeAtAll/pseuds/NotVeryCreativeAtAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John messes around a bit too much with the Ectobiology Machine. By doing so he switches the mentality of Karkat and himself. Essentially John is stuck in Karkat's body, and Karkat is stuck in John's body. Bodystuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which the Ectobiology Machine Does More Than Making Clones....

Honestly, you didn't know what this button did. You also weren't in too much of a hurry to go pressing it without a witness. Now that you think of it, hadn't Karkat been the ectobiolo-what ever of his game too? You know, the one that made baby copies of his troll friends? Don't they call them 'grubs,' or whatever? So, you set out on your journey to find Mr. Krabbykat himself. Fortunately the venture wasn't too long or tedious. Actually as you're spacing out walking down the halls you run right into him. You giggle and help him up, man, you forget how tiny, and cute- and grumpy he is. 

"Egbert what the holy fuck is fucking wrong with you?" his voice seems to carry, and you can't seem to quit giggling. 

"Hey, Karkat!" you counter enthusiastically. "I've been looking for you, I've noticed the extra little button that I hadn't really messed around with on the ecto-machine. Want to come help me figure out what it does?" Brushing off his question, and moving along, a hint of anger seems to gloss over him. It makes him look just that much cuter. Man, stupid Dave got you thinking everyones way cuter then they probably are. Then again the soft spot for KitKat has always been a bit- God damnit he's yelling at you.

"LOOK YOU FUCKING NOOK SNIFFER! IF I GO DO THIS WITH YOU WILL YOU QUIT STARING AT THE FUCKING ABYSS OF THE GOG DAMN FUCKING CEILING WITH THAT FUCKING CREEPY AS FUCK EXPRESSION ON YOUR WORTHLESS BULGE MUNCHING FACE?!?!" Yeah you've made him a bit angry, but whatever. You just plaster a smile on your face and drag the man of the hour into the ecto-room. 

"Okay, Krabkakes." you say, reaching out and dragging him along. As soon as you enter the room, before you even reach the machine, you begin to ask, "Have you ever pressed that button right there? If so what does it do? If not, can we press it? I kind of want to press it regardless of what you may or may not know-" you were so carried away you didn't even hear Karkat telling you to shut up the first time. You're just way too excited. 

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING TALK HOLE FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND JOHN FUKING EGBERT!" once your attention is grabbed, he takes a deep breath before continuing. "Honestly Egbert, I have no fucking clue what any of these buttons do. I haven't messed with this machine since my own session. The fact that you even found this thing is a fucking miracle." oh jeeze, KK's voice sounds nice when he's not screaming. You make a mental note to keep Karkat from screaming at you whenever possible. 

"So, I guess let's do this then." you can't really help the little quiver of excitement as you prepare yourself for the outcomes, before standing in front of the giant machine. You look behind you at your adorable, little, side-kick, with his arms crossed over his chest. He lets out a little sigh, before nodding his head. The smile that covers your face is too big, and you press the button before you even turn around. 

The light that surrounds you is blinding and everything feels weird, you can't help but ask mental questions/notes like:  
"What happened to the machine? You were just next to it- Wait, who is that by the machine? Weren't you wearing blue? Oh, man." you go to look at your hands, man everything is bright, and- 

"What the fuck, did you do Egbert?" It's your voice, but coming from over there. You look up to see a tall, lanky- wait that's you. Fuck, you're really upset over there. 

"Karkat?" you ask, but the words sound way different. Everything does, all your senses seem to be heightened. The lights are way too bright, man you smell something deep and musky, is that hormones? Woah, you can hear the vibrations in your voice over there. That's when the laughter starts. It's, wow, man it's gorgeous. Karkat's laugh is well, melodic. Oh, hey, you're, or Karkat, I guess, is angry. Man, you can hear that too good. 

"John fucking Egbert," man, you didn't even know you could make your voice sound angry. KK is too good at working anything into anger you guess- "CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT FUCKING NOW EGBERT YOU IMPRESSIONABLE ASSHOLE!" 

"No way man! Imagine all the pranking possibilities! How could you just brush this off?" you flash him one of your best smiles, forgetting this is Karkat's body not your own. 

"QUIT MAKING THAT STUPID FUCKING FACIAL EXPRESSION WITH MY FUCKING FACE FUCKASS, AND SWITCH ME BACK I SWEAR TO JEGUS!" He's really upset,but man you can not give this up at all. None-whatsoever. 

"No way Karkitty!" Dave's stupid nicknames are really catchy. You turn away a bit and reach up to touch the little nubs on your head, and- Oh, Jesus, fuck did you just make that noise? What the hell was that feeling and oh, fuck, oh, damn, oh, fuck. You sit on the floor, transfixed- are your pants getting wet? Holy hell, are- is that purring? Man, you can't believe it your purring, and possibly wetting yourself, and- "JEGUS FUCKING CHRIST KK! OUCH YOU ASSHOLE!" that slap hurt pretty bad, why does that feel so good down there though. 

"DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH THOSE! QUIT THIS FUCKING AROUND AND SWITCH US BACK NOW, OR, OR I'LL DO SOMETHING! YEAH! I'll do something drastic." the smile plastered on your, his, Karkat's current face looks evil almost. You ignore him with a smile, and stand up enjoying the threat. 

"Or wha- NO DON'T DO THAT KARKAT! BROS DON'T PUT BROS HANDS DOWN BROS PANTS!" you honestly have no idea what the hell to do, you almost want, to like reach out and- what no! You're not a homosexual, you do not want to kiss Karkat in your own body. The flush that covers his face is wow, though, you do kind of really want to kiss- and oh. 

Next thing you know, you're kissing Karkat, who is in your body. Holy hell, it feels really good. Like almost as good as the horn thing. You start to wander what that feels like, and you figure Karkat wants you to know, because next thing you know your knees are weak, and there isn't enough oxygen in the room. You fall to your knees, at least you know what's in his pants, you think there's something moving in your currently soaked ones. Before you can even comprehend what's going on pant's are being unbuttoned, and there's a mouth at one of your horns. 

"Fuck Karkat!" the words are moans, his tongue trails across the nub of what is currently your horn- and woah, those are some exotic sounds. Purrs, soft clicks, and occasionally a deep rumbling growl reverberates throughout your body, and you guess Karkat can hear them too. Now his pant's are coming off, and damn why does your junk look so good? 

"Hey! What the heck?!" Woah, damn you have to quit being surprised by how good your voice sounds and that growl, and fuck why is Karkat adamant on taking off your soaking wet- "Holy crap KK look at this!" as soon as the pants are off, you're gone. There's a tentacle(?) where your penis is supposed to be and- damn it's really kind of hot to look at. You reach out to grab it and- "Karkat!" the noise is nothing but a high pitched moan or maybe even whine, you're not sure. Karkat, finally gets down on your level, slowly rubbing your, his not as sensitive cock. Doesn't matter, he looks gorgeous, and he looks like he wants you more than anything ever too. 

"D-don't squirm. J-just, shh." he reaches out towards your current alien junk and begins to speak softly and slowly. "What your touching is what we call a b-bulge." The sound of his voice is shaky and longing. He comes closer and touches something you didn't know was there. His touch sends a shiver down your spine, and the sound you let out is similar to a whine, with a hint of growling in the undertone. You can see a shudder run through out his own body, and that was gorgeous. Then there's a finger prodding, making you squirm and, there it goes. Holy shit. "That's a nook." He whispers, it's barely audible above your moans, and the like. 

"It's simple really." You manage to explain how all he has to do is pull it up and down like a bulge, and he's all set. All managed to be breathed out in between gasps of air and wow some amazing lung work on your own part. 

"I think I got it," he mumbles quietly.Then things begin to escalate a lot quicker, and smoother. One finger shortly becomes three. The small puddle under you becomes a small lake. Now, Karkat, is trying to position you both, so that he can get, well, so maybe, fuck, he wants to fuck you. Like senseless, and haha, lucky for him that is all you want right now. That is all you want to an aggressive state. All of a sudden he's not moving fast enough, and you're getting impatient. "Gog fucking damn it, you fuck ass." he seems to mutter it breathlessly at you. How he is even talking you don't know, you don't question it, and there-

"Oh fuck!" It's a cry, your, his cock fills his, your tiny little nook, and you could not wait, oh fuck no you could not. Toppling him over and riding him, was the best idea you have ever had. Holy shit, you will not ever forget this ever. It's like, this weird, hole, that's being filled with Karkat, and oh fuck thinking about it too hard makes you want to cum(?) Now that you think about it do aliens cum? You quickly decide you absolutely do not care, as Karkat grabs your hips and thrusts upward into you. Which in turn, makes your bulge go wild. The radiating from your nook does absolutely no good to your currently throbbing and writhing bulge. You want grab it, but can't. You have to keep yourself steady on top of Karkat. As if he can read your mind his hand wraps around your bulge so quickly you can't help but to cry out. 

"KARKAT! I THINK I'M GOING TO-!" He covers your mouth and thrusts harder. You can hear a slight whimpering as you grind down against him trying not to cum. 'Will it be a bucket of cum?' you manage to think over the pleasure. Oh shit, you think you feel yourself filling with a warmth that might be, yeah, it's definitely Karkat coming. Damn, he fills you all right. You feel almost full before the own knot in your stomach is too tight to care. You bite down on Karkat's hand, tears are almost streaming down your cheeks, you feel so fucking good. It rushes out all at once, all over Karkat, and yourself. Just like in one of those Hentias Dave showed you. It's everywhere. Dripping from both your nook and bulge. You can't help but to fall forward, damn near crushing him. After that much pleasure there is no way you ever want to go back. 

"I'll make you a promise." his voice sounds out of nowhere. It's several minutes later. You feel like a million bucks. "Every now and then, we can come down here and do this, okay?" You lazily nod in response and snuggle him.

"I'll switch us back later, for now we cuddle." your voice is so soft and hoarse, you can hardly hear it, but Karkat nods, and just holds you. You wish you could feel like this forever. You're not even kidding. I guess this means, you and Karkat are a thing now, and your technically no longer a virgin. Oh, hey, and the button does something cool. You don't think you're going to tell anyone for a while though. It can be You and Karkat's little secret. You nuzzle into him still covered in 'genetic material,' as KK calls it, and enjoy his warmth, before all the long hard talking bits start back up. For once, since the trip even started, you feel warm, and comfy, maybe even sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first piece I have ever written, and even then actually posted. Please if you like it leave a little comment, if not, no harm no foul. Please do not leave hate after the work. I really hope you enjoyed.


End file.
